Unsaid
by magicalriot
Summary: Sequal to Weakness. Mick and Beth have been together for 6 months when a group of Van Helsing wannabes that have a serious issue with Mick arrive. Mick and Josef are forced to leave LA. Beth remains behind, and is in more trouble than anyone ever imagined
1. Everything

The dim lighting cast a reddish glow over the room. The murmur of voices was just audible, sharp laughter puncturing the air every very few minutes. Mick leaned over the table in the smaller room, lining up his pool cue to send his third last ball into the pocket. Drawing back the cue, Mick proceeded to hit the ball sharply, his aim true. A smug and satisfied smile crossed his face as pulled further in front of his friend.

"You know, I will never understand the attraction you have to this game, Josef," Mick said conversationally as he put his cue to the side.

Josef shrugged. "It's a game, someone wins, usually me. What's not to like?" He loosened a shot that sent the ball dead straight into the pocket, and raised an eyebrow at Mick.

"I'm still winning, Josef," Mick reminded his friend. Josef was an incredibly competitive person. It didn't matter if he hated the game – as long as he was victorious, he could be playing hide and seek for all he cared. Mick had learnt to deal with his friend's competitive nature by never playing any sort of game against him, but today, he couldn't refuse. He needed the distraction.

Mick took another shot, missing the ball as his mind strayed to exactly what he needed distracting from – his girlfriend of six months, Beth Turner.

Josef took his shot gleefully, scoring another hit and shortening the gap between the players. Then he looked up at Micks far away expression and sighed.

"And you think my hobby's weird," he muttered. "Hey, earth to Mick!" Mick's head snapped up.

"What?" he asked innocently. Mick picked up the cue and took his shot, again missing by a fair margin. Josef gave an exasperated sigh, even louder than the first one.

"Will you just ask her, please?"

Mick frowned at his friend. "It's not that easy, Josef."

"Sure it is. If she doesn't want to, she can make up some excuse so not to hurt you, and you pretend to believe it to make everything easier," Josef said simply, taking another shot. He missed. "You see what you made me do?"

Mick ignored him, carefully lining up his shot and concentrating hard on the game. The ball went into the pocket with the speed and accuracy of a bullet. Shooting a self satisfied smile at Josef, Mick lent back on his cue and watched the shorter man take a shot. It was a good one, accurate, bringing them to a draw, both having one ball then the black left on the table.

"Can you imagine living with someone who sleeps in a freezer? Who doesn't eat when you do, who is a hundred times stronger than you?"

"This is the 'I'm a monster, grab your pitchfork' thing again, isn't it?" Josef gave a snort of disbelief. "Yes, you're a vampire, no, she doesn't care, yes, you should ask her to move in with you!"

Mick's next shot nearly sent the ball flying off the table. Josef grabbed his cue and sent his own ball neatly into the pocket. A knock came at the door to the relatively small room.

"Come in," Josef called.

"Mr. Kostan?" a tall, slim blonde poked her head around the door. Mick recognised her as one of Josef's secretaries – clearly he had convinced her to become a part of his 'supply', as he called the willing volunteers who gave their blood to the vampires that congregated in Josef's house.

"Yes, Rebecca?" Josef said smoothly, his eyes roaming her attractive figure.

"The reporter, Ms. Turner, she's here. She says that she's a friend. Should I let her in?" Mick realised this must be Josef's newest acquisition if she didn't realise that Beth had VIP access here.

"No need," Josef said. She looked at him, confused. "She already snuck in through the side door when you came to tell me."

Beth slipped past Rebecca and into the billiard room. "You have a massive house, with beautiful big rooms and an abundance of guests, and you two choose to shut yourselves in this matchbox of a room. Hey, honey," Beth bounced into the room, planting a kiss on Micks cheek before going to leave again. She knew better than to interrupt Mick-and-Josef time. Plus, if she did, it normally ended in her getting teased by the two vampires who could almost read each other's minds.

"I'm going to sit down," she called over her shoulder, "Come and get me when you're done." Beth walked off.

Mick stared glumly at the table, knowing that he would loose. Sure enough, his next shot was dismal, followed by Josef's smooth winning hit.

Josef clapped a hand on Mick's shoulder. "Just go ask her, so I can play someone who actually pays attention."

Mick rolled his eyes and walked out, waving a hand vaguely at Josef as he left. Once he had walked out, Josef turned to the blonde still waiting in the doorway.

"Now Rebecca, why don't you come in… I won't hurt when I bite…"

Beth sank into a soft, black leather couch, sighing deeply as she sat down for the first time in hours. People milled around Josef's large living area, walking in and out of rooms seemingly randomly. The conversations were almost always quiet, a low murmur that was often below Beth's range of hearing. It had been a way to amuse herself, noticing the difference between the vampires and the human volunteers they kept for food. The humans always talked louder, in a tone that Beth could actually hear. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and flipped it open. While waiting for it to load, Beth surveyed the room. While the majority of the vampires ignored her, both because she was totally off limits when it came to feeding and because she was a reporter, some of the 'supply' humans were pretty friendly. A short and skinny dark-headed girl caught her eye, bringing a smile to Beth's face.

"Rhea!" Beth called out to the twenty five year old. Rhea spun, her dark curls whipping around her head. Upon seeing Beth, a delighted smile came to her face and she quickly walked over to her.

"Hey gorgeous!" Rhea said affectionately, hugging Beth around the laptop before sitting beside her. "How's the house-hunting going?"

Beth shuddered, "Uh, terrible. I can't find anything I can afford that is actually liveable, in a good location and available soon. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. It's not a feeding day for me today, so I'm just hanging around. You know, if you wanted a little extra cash, vampires pay well for their blood." Rhea said, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow. Beth gave a short laugh.

"You know as well as I do that if anyone tried to feed off me they'd be dead within five minutes."

"True," Rhea admitted. Beth grinned at her friend. It was Rhea who had explained the whole concept of the 'supplies'. No one else had bothered to tell her that they received wages, like for any job, though many still referred to them as volunteers. Some, like Rhea, had been rescued from the streets by vampires who found them attractive, and bought onto Josef's payroll. Since the other vamps paid Josef to feed on his employees, under the guise of a never-ending party, Josef did well enough to pay a large amount of humans. The number had lessened in the last year, when a vampire working as a scientist invented an injection that stimulated blood growth, particularly red blood cells, meaning that supplies could give once a week, instead of once every few months. The part that had always bothered Beth was how many people could _know, _and yet the world in general had no idea. It had been Mick who cleared that up for her.

"It's a bit of a carrot and a stick system. If they tell other people, they know that Josef wont hesitate to have them and the ones they tell killed. If they keep their mouths shut, they have a steady income, they rub shoulders with influential people and they are in on one of the biggest secrets around."

Rhea lent over and looked at Beth's laptop screen, breaking Beth out of her thoughts. "That one looks nice," she said, pointing at one of the apartments Beth had information on.

"It was nice. Only I would have to be working four more jobs to afford it," Beth groaned in frustration. "I get booted out next week! What am I supposed to do then?"

Rhea shrugged. "Just ask that hot vampire lover of yours if you can move in. It's been what, six months? Easily at moving in stage."

Beth stared at her. "I can't ask him if I can move in! The idea did cross my mind, but he needs to ask me."

"This isn't the dark ages, Beth, women can do the asking now," Rhea said sarcastically.

"I know, but it's still his apartment."

"Yeah, fair point." The women settled into a comfortable silence. Since Rhea had started being a regular here, she had gone to university, studying psychology, graduated and become a social worker. Beth loved how down to earth she was, the girl that had been a street child until age 18.

Mick walked out of the billiard room and towards one of Josef's side lounges, off his main entertaining area. He smiled and waved greetings at a few people, but was more eager to get Beth and leave. Being at Josef's while vampires fed off humans always made him uneasy, despite the strict rules, and when Beth was here it made him feel incredibly overprotective.

He didn't relax until he saw her on the couch with Rhea, laptop open and a smile on her face. A grin spread across his own as he watched her from the doorway. Beth suddenly looked up, feeling his eyes on her. She quickly shut down her laptop.

"Ready to go?" he asked, walking over and taking the computer out of her hands.

"Sure," she replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, Rhea, looks like I'm off!" Beth broke away from Mick to hug her friend goodbye.

"See ya! And good luck," she said meaningfully. Beth just shook her head and grabbed Micks hand.

"Lets get out of here."

"Great idea," Mick said, kissing her gently on the lips before leading her out to her car.


	2. Look After You

Hey all! Song is Look After You by the Fray. Loving the reviews, thanks so much! I think this is the longest chapter I've done! I got a bit carried away.

Walking out of Josef's house with her hand wrapped up in Mick's raised the familiar warm and happy feeling in Beth, even after six months together.

"So how many times did you nearly get yourself killed today?" Mick asked conversationally. It was a long-standing joke between them that they both raised the danger levels of their respective jobs by a huge margin.

"Counting the disgusting burger I had for lunch?" Beth asked with her head tilted to the side as she tried to stop a grin.

"Hmm. Depends – two or three day old meat?" Mick quizzed.

"Defiantly three."

"Well in that case," Mick said, a look of mock horror coming over his face, "you best eat lunch with me tomorrow – I don't want you risking your health." He put her laptop down in the back seat of the car Beth hadn't realised they had reached, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No thanks," Beth replied, entwining her arms around Micks neck, "I've already given blood this month."

"Hey! You know you're not my type!"

"Oh, is that right?" Beth said indignantly, pulling out of his arms and turning away. She heard Micks soft laugh behind her before he scooped her off her feet and kissed her passionately. Suddenly she was lying in the backseat of her car and Mick was sitting in the drivers seat.

"You know, the vampire speed is even more disorientating when you kiss me like that." Mick laughed again, a sound Beth loved to hear.

"Hang on. This is my car – you don't think you're driving, do you?"

"Come on, Beth…"

"Not a chance." Beth got out of the car and walked around to the drivers seat. "Where's your car, anyway?"

Mick reluctantly climbed out of the drivers seat, brushing Beth's arm as he passed her. "Getting repaired."

"Repaired?" Beth asked as she turned the key in the ignition. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing." Mick replied, just a little too quickly. Beth gave him a sidelong glance as she pulled out of Josef's driveway.

Mick almost pouted. He hadn't considered how annoying it would be when Beth could see straight through him. "I kind of ran off the road when I was chasing a witness. It will not be fixed for a few more days."

Beth's glance at him, concerned. "Did you get hurt? Are you OK?" her eyes quickly scanned him for some sort of injury.

Mick raised an eyebrow and quirked his mouth up at the side, in a way that Beth found both annoyingly smug and endearing. "Indestructible, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right. Are we going to my house, or yours?"

Mick thought nervously of what he was going to ask her when they reached their destination, and decided he would prefer to do it at his own place. That meant she could leave if the offer was too much, too soon. "Mine, if that's OK."

Beth turned into Mick's apartment parking and put the car into the spot where his usually sat. As they got out of the car, Beth watched the look of pain come over Micks face. After grabbing her laptop, she wrapped an arm around the vampire's waist.

"You'll have her back in a few days. Don't worry!" Beth squeezed his midriff gently as they walked up the stairs and towards his apartment. Beth lent against the wall as Mick unlocked the door, feeling the familiar fatigue running through her. She closed her eyes for a second, just as Mick turned to usher her into the apartment. Seeing her there, exhausted, he picked her up, careful not to drop the laptop, and carried her to the couch.

"Hey, I'm per-perf…" Beth broke off as a huge yawn overcame her.

Mick watched her, a bit worried. "Have you eaten dinner?"

Beth nodded. "On the way to Josef's."

Satisfied, Mick moved to his hidden fridge and pulled out a bag of blood. Turned away from Beth, he quickly devoured it and threw the bag. Beth watched his back, wishing bizzarly that he would let his guard down enough to feed openly. His meal over, Mick returned to sit beside Beth on the couch. Instantly, she fell to the side, leaning on him. Shuffling so that Beth's head rested against his chest and his arms held her to him, Mick smiled into her mess of blonde hair. After just sitting for a moment, Mick broke the silence with his quiet voice.

"So how did you go looking at those apartments?" When he received no reply, he listened to her breathing and realised that she had fallen asleep. Scooping her up smoothly, so that Beth didn't even stir, Mick carried her upstairs to the king-size bed he kept for show. He pulled down the blankets and tucked Beth neatly into them. She sighed deeply, rolling over onto her side. Mick grinned, then brushed his lips against her hairline.

"Mick," she murmured in her sleep. Mick smiled as he exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Downstairs, Mick did a quick clean up of his apartment. It amused him how much the place had changed since he and Beth started their relationship. Where as before the kitchen appliances and dishwasher had all been a cover in case of visitors, they had become useful when Beth stayed over. It wasn't unusual for him to find her clothes lying around – the washing machine was used far more regularly these days, and he found himself actually shopping at the supermarket. Beth had even taught him to cook, and he found he was actually quite good at it, his enhanced sense of smell making him aware of each and every ingredient. Cooking for her had become something he enjoyed, a way to remind himself of being human.

One thing that hadn't changed was how much they enjoyed working on cases together. Beth didn't distinguish between work and hometime – not when work was kind of fun, and involved hounding her boyfriend for information. Beth was pretty helpful too, Mick had to admit.

The tall vampire was about to retire to his freezer when his phone rang. It was set on quiet, so not to wake the sleeping human.

"Mick St. John."

"Mick, we have a problem."

"Josef, whatever shady deal you've gotten yourself into-"

"Mick, shut up," Mick did, surprised at the seriousness in his friends voice.

"You remember that group I told you about? The ones who've read Dracula one too many times and decided to take on the vamps? Yeah, well they're making a beeline for LA, and word on the street is that vamp victim number one is Mick St. John. Number two would be me." Josef's voice sounded aggravated.

"So what's the plan?" Knowing Josef, he would have an attack plan all figured out.

"We run."

"What?"

"Look, Mick, as much as I want to stay and fight these deluded Van Helsing wannabes, it's safer for all involved if you and me get out of here. They'll leave too, and then we can catch them by surprise."  
The cogs whirled in Micks head until he realised what Josef was saying. "You're doing this for Beth."

"And for my supplies. These guys aren't kind to vampire sympathisers – and our human friends are not as good at fighting back."

"Thank you. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. And its probably safer to leave Beth behind – no one can actually connect her to you if you're not here."

Mick sighed. "Fair enough. Knowing her, she'll find trouble anyway." Mick's keen ears heard Beth's breathing change; become shallower, and realised she was waking.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Mick hung up and was up the stairs in two bounds.

By the time Beth forced her bleary eyes open, Mick was leaning on the doorway, waiting for her to wake.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her face. Mick walked over to the bed and sat beside her head. Beth instantly moved so that her head was in his lap.

"It's 10.30pm," Mick told her, running his hands through her hair.

"I fell asleep at 10.30? I suck!"

Mick laughed. "No, you fell asleep at 9.00, I didn't want to wake you. You seemed exhausted.

"Yeah, well that part's true," Beth muttered. "It's this stupid moving thing. If I'm not working, I'm out looking at places, and I've been up all night for the last week scouring the Internet and newspapers." Beth knew that at some point she would have to swallow her pride, and ask if she could leave her stuff with Mick while she found somewhere else. Of course, if the stupid vampire would take a hint, this wouldn't be a problem.

"Mmm," Mick commented, thinking about the danger Beth could be in next week, and how to tell her. And he still had to ask her to move in with him.

Beth continued talking. "Maybe I could stay with you for a few days next week? When I get the boot? Just until Diane gets back from New York. Then I can stay with her."

Mick shook his head, realising that his moment had come. "No, that wont work."

Beth tried to hide her disappointment. "That's alright, I'm sure Rhea will have me."

Mick continued like Beth hadn't said anything. "It won't work because of two things. Josef and I have to go out of town tomorrow, and I don't know when we'll be back. But when I'm gone, you have to act like we were just a fling, and you don't know anything about the vampire world."

Beth looked alarmed. "Where are you going? Why?"

"I don't know yet. Beth, there's this group – they are vampire hunters." Beth raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I know, but it seems like they have at least one vamp working for them – they've taken out a few in Texas that I've heard of. So we're leaving to draw them out, then we can get them on our terms." _Plus you'll be safer here once we leave_, Mick added silently.

Beth frowned. She didn't really like this plan, but understood. Mick mistook her look of annoyance for one of fear.

"It's OK, Beth, not many people know details about us. Just tell your work friends that we broke up; act like it was only a fling anyway. They won't come after innocent humans, not unless they have a very strong connection to a vampire."

"Oh, and this isn't a strong connection. Wow, good to know where I stand." Beth knew she was being sulky, but she was still annoyed because of the moving in thing and because she was getting left behind again. She turned her head to the side, getting a full view of Mick's knee, rather than staring into his blue eyes.

"Beth…" Mick started. "You're only pretending not to be close to me." When Beth still didn't look at him, he played his trump card. "Fine then. I guess you just don't want to know what that second reason was, then."

Beth knew he had beaten her. She was far too curious, and she could never stay annoyed at him for more than a few minutes.

"Fine. What is it?" Beth looked up into his eyes as they shined with amusement.

"Well," he said, shrugging casually, although the nerves were building up madly, "I was wondering if you would like to move in here permanently, rather than just stay for a few days."

Beth sat up abruptly. "You mean it?"

Mick nodded. "Yes. I love you. I want to live with you."

A huge smile came over Beth's face. "You idiot. What took you so long to ask?" Beth pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply.

Mick pulled back after a moment. "Wait, is that a yes?"

"Yes, you stupid vampire!"

Beth woke in the morning to the bright sunlight filtering into the room. She unwillingly climbed out of bed and got into the shower. Feeling awake and calm for the first time in days, Beth let the water pound on her head until her skin reddened with the heat. She got out of the shower reluctantly, dried herself and dressed quickly.

Once downstairs, she found her breakfast waiting on the table, still warm. Beth ate slowly and scanned the room for Mick. There was no sign of him. Beth washed up her plate, and then noticed the note waiting on the bench.

_Dear Beth,_

_Sorry, I had to leave. Josef got impatient. I'll see you in a week or so, stay away from the apartment and from any vampires. Don't call unless it's an emergency, I don't want them to trace you to me. _

_Be careful. Leave this one up to us, Beth._

_I really would like to come home to find you in one piece._

_I love you, see you soon._

_Mick._

Beth smiled sadly, wishing she could have been awake to see him go. Picking up her laptop and keys, Beth left what was soon to be their apartment, being sure to lock it as she walked out. Once in her car, Beth noticed the time.

"Shoot, work!" She backed out of the car park faster than normal, pulling onto the main road in somewhat of a rush. Hitting play on her CD player, Beth was surprised to hear a new song playing. Beth realised that Mick must have made her a CD before he left, like she had been asking him to. Humming along to the music as she cruised towards work, Beth didn't even try to stop the smile on her face. She was moving in with Mick!

Once the vampire hunters left town, that was.

Be my baby, I'll look after you… 

_It's always have and never hold._

_You've begun to feel like home._

_What's mine is yours to leave or take._

_What's mine is yours to make your own._


	3. Savin' Me

Arriving at Buzzwire an hour late wasn't something Beth usually did. And never dressed in the same clothes that she left in yesterday. As she walked past the reception desk, she caught a few curious stares in her direction. Beth groaned inwardly. The worst thing about reporters was that they had to know everything about everyone – curiosity was taken to an entirely new level. An idea began to form in Beth's mind as she reached her desk, one that would put her in the clear with Mick and explain the lateness.

Sure enough, the moment she was sitting down, Casey from Entertainment pounced.

"Beth! Honey, you're not looking too great today. What's up, sweetheart?"

Beth ground her teeth at Casey's syrupy voice. Time to put those high-school acting classes to work. "Oh, I am having the worst week, Case!" Beth looked up at Casey with eyes she had made red by rubbing vigorously before the girl had arrived.

"Tell me all about it, babe." Casey pulled a chair from another desk and sat beside Beth.

Beth sighed loudly, and then started her story. "Well, first I get a letter from my landlord saying I have to be out by Friday, apparently there was something in my contract about developments being done. I signed the stupid thing three years ago, how was I supposed to remember?"

Casey nodded sympathetically, "And who really reads those things anyway?"

Beth seriously doubted that Casey could read anything containing words with more than two syllables.

"And then… You know that on-off boyfriend I have?"

Casey leaned forward, sensing juicy gossip. "The Private Detective? The cute one?"

"Yeah. Well, it's off… for good."  
The bottle-blonde gasped loudly, "Oh, sweetheart, what happened?"

Beth blinked a few times, trying to look like she was fighting tears. "He… he was just being a guy, you know! Like he had all these secrets that he wouldn't tell me about, and he never picked up on any of my hints to ask me to move in!!"

Casey nodded violently. "You are so much better off without him."

"Then I left my keys at his place when I left in a hurry, and I was not going back there, so I stayed at a friends house and slept in!"

"You poor thing!! You know what? You should come out for a girls night tonight! It'll be great – we'll dance, do shots, get off our faces and come to work hung over tomorrow!"

Beth opened her mouth to refuse, and then remembered that she had nothing better to do.

"Sure. It might cheer me up a bit." Beth sniffed for good measure, and then endured a hug from Casey before the girl left to spread the news. Beth shook her head as she turned back to her computer, holding back a smile.

"Beth! I have a story I want you to cover. Since you were late, you don't get a say." Beth's editor barked at her.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Some department store robbery. Boring and easy. Go knock yourself out."

Beth stood up, grateful that she didn't have anything difficult to concentrate on. She had a little research of her own that she wanted to do, and could use the extra spare time.

While in the car with Steve, Beth pulled out her mobile and dialled the number of one of her police contacts. Since breaking up with Josh, she had found a new insider who was normally more forthcoming with information.

"Luke. Hey, it's Beth. Look, I was wondering if you could find out something for me. No, it's not for a story, call it personal research. Yeah. Um, strange deaths in Texas in the last few weeks. I know it's broad. Probably in a city. Ok, great, email me what you find out. You're wonderful. Thanks, Luke." Beth hung up the phone, feeling guilty. Mick had asked her not to look into this, but truth was she just couldn't help herself. If it ever came down to it, Mick might need information that only she could provide.

"What was that all about?" Steve looked across at her curiously from behind the wheel.

"Nothing, just a case I heard a little about. I got interested."

"Is it anything to do with that PI boyfriend of yours?"

"Didn't you hear? We broke up." Beth said, hoping he'd take the story. Of all of her work colleges, Steve was the only one who had seen them together.

"That's a shame. You two seemed happy. But hey, reporters are never happy unless they have a story, right?"

"That's it! Now grab that camera and lets go," Beth said as they pulled into the parking lot of a major chain store.

Back at Buzzwire that afternoon, Beth replayed the clip she had made about the department store theft. She had managed to talk it up, make it seem bigger than it was, as usual. Her editor hadn't had anything else for her, so she had decided to do some more research on the attacks in Texas. Some old news headlines gave vague information about four "suspicious" deaths that police thought were connected. Clearly it had been kept quiet. One interesting detail that had leaked to the press relating to how they died had caught Beth's attention. It seemed that each had been 'subject to fire'. Beth was scanning another article when her phone rang.

"Beth Turner."

"We need to talk."

"Rhea! Hey, I need to catch up with you."

"What, that boyfriend of yours hasn't taken you away?"

Beth tapped the mouth piece of the phone twice, a clever system she had picked up from Mick that let the other person know that the line wasn't secure, so don't believe everything that was being said.

"Rhea, I told you we broke up."

"Sorry, it slipped my mind. My place for dinner?"

"I'm going out with some work mates, sorry. Come with us?"

"Sure. Meet you outside your work at 6?"

"See you then."

Beth hung up the phone, a bit worried. Rhea had seemed upset, which was very unlike her bubbly friend. She stared blankly out the window, distracting herself with the beautiful L.A. skyline, the tall buildings interrupting the horizon. Sunlight glinted off individual windows, reflecting light like a pile of broken glass. Beth had always loved the city, by night and day. Nowhere else could feel like home as much as L.A. Beth sat unmoving for a time, watching the sun sink lower in the sky as dusk approached.

A loud beep from her computer startled her. The screen read one new email, which Beth clicked on quickly.

**Beth. **

**This was a hard one, there's not much information about. Four males killed within a week, all the same way. Coroners are puzzled about this one. It looks like the victims were stabbed through the heart, doused in petrol and set alight. Also traces of sliver found on bodies. Cops had one lead, but it was a dud. George Summers and his girlfriend Mia Sanchez were linked to all four victims, were even found on the crime scene of one death. Houston police couldn't pin anything to them, though. **

**Sorry I couldn't be of more help.**

**Luke.**

Beth sighed. They were defiantly the vampire killings she was looking for – why else would you stab someone through the heart _then_ set them on fire? Too bad there wasn't much to go on. Well, if Mick were right, these guys would find her anyway.

Six o'clock rolled around, the Buzzwire team flocking out from the building as if it were on fire. With promises to meet at nearby bar Midnight, the girls separated. Waiting by Beth's car was a familiar tall, dark figure.

"Rhea!" Beth called out to her friend. The girl spun, an expression of extreme agitation on her face.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked, concerned. She took Rhea's hands in hers, guiding her into the front seat of her car. Beth climbed in the drivers seat, but did not turn on the engine.

"Have you heard?"

Beth frowned. "About the hunters?"

"Yes, about the hunters! Oh my god, why aren't you terrified?"

Beth shrugged. "I don't see the point in being terrified. Josef isn't an idiot, Rhea, and he wouldn't leave you in danger."

Rhea snorted.

"I mean it, Rhea. He's a good guy. Don't stress – I bet there is not a single thing anyone can find to connect you to the vampires. He's covered everything really well." Beth smiled reassuringly.

Rhea grinned weakly back. "So where's Mick? I thought he would have whisked you away at the first sign of trouble."

"With Josef. He thought I was safer here, with noting obvious to connect us. Which reminds me, would I be able to stay at your house for a few days? Until Mick comes back?" Beth dropped the hint and waited for Rhea to get it.

"Until… Oh my god! He asked you to move in!!!" Beth nodded gleefully. "Well, of course you can stay! Now let's go have those drinks, shall we?"

From the shadow of a doorway, a man watched the graceful blonde and her friend climb out of the car. She tossed her head and smoothed her skirt, her body illuminated by the neon glow from the bar. He observed them as the pair linked arms, laughing as they entered the bar. A smile spread slowly across his face, the sort of smile that could send chills down the spine of even the bravest person.

"You're mine," he whispered, before fading away into the streets of L.A.


	4. Lonely

**Sorry it has been so long since I've updated – turns out that you have to do heaps of homework before you start year 12! Anyway, this chapters a little boring, next one will be better as the story gets going, I promise!**

"I still think that we should wait and take my car," Mick grumbled as he slid into the passenger seat next to Josef. The vibrant red Porsche was anything but inconspicuous, particularly with its nearly black tinted windows. Dawn was approaching fast as Josef swung the car onto the highway out of town.

"Mick. I'm driving myself somewhere for the first time in years. Lets take the downgrading one step at a time. Besides, why would you want to drive something that was new 40 years ago?"

"It's a classic," Mick said pointedly, casting a sidelong look at his friend. "So do you plan on telling me where we are going?"

"I'm thinking Vegas."

Mick raised an eyebrow. "Vegas? Do you remember the last time we went to Vegas?"

Josef looked slightly uncomfortable. "We'll be fine as long as we avoid Elvis themed buildings. And blonde cheerleaders."

Mick laughed and shook his head. "Clearly you have forgotten what Vegas is like."

He switched on the stereo, smiling as the smooth sounds of Josefs music washed over him.

With Josef driving, the journey to Vegas took roughly six hours. Most passed in companionable silence, only broken by the occasional teasing of one of the pair. Driving through the city, Mick finally decided to ask where they were staying.

"So which luxury hotel do you have us checked into?"

Josef smiled, "Oh, well… How does the Skyloft at MGM Grand sound?"

Micks eyes widened. "Don't do anything by halves, do you? What happened to downgrading?"

Josef scoffed. "I am not staying at some dingy, two star motel because you have a problem with living the high life!" Mick rolled his eyes.

"OK. You're taking the bill, though."

"Like I ever thought the PI could afford it."

Mick felt like poking his tongue out at his old friend, but restrained himself. Then they turned into the entrance of the hotel and any protest died.

To say it was magnificent was like saying the Sistine Chapel was pretty. The building towered above them, elaborate stonework and impressive gardens living up to its reputation. Josef glanced at Micks open mouth.

"A bit better than last time, huh?"

Mick nodded. "You really like showing off, don't you?"

Josef shrugged. "Come on. Lets go check in. by the way, your name is now James Smith, and I'm your brother Alex. OK?" Josef climbed out of the car, nodding to the three workers waiting to take over. Two unpacked the bags from the boot while the other slid into the drivers seat.

Mick followed Josef silently into the lobby. The moment they walked in, a butler greeted them.

"Mr. Smith? This way, Sirs, your accommodation isn't far." Josef and Mick followed the butler, Josef looking far more comfortable than Mick.

The apartment was like something out of a dream. Two bedrooms and two bathrooms, each at the height of luxury, dominated the spacious area. It was incredible, Mick thought as he looked around. Josef had already left the butler, and was taking a look also.

"Hmm. Not bad," he said before disappearing into a bedroom. Mick grinned at his friend and his impeccably high standards.

Mick sat out on the balcony, looking up at the stars as it approached midnight. He couldn't help but wonder what Beth was doing, wonder if she was safe. He had already watched her broadcast for the day. Twice. Knowing that calling her was dangerous was the only thing stopping him from dialling that number just to hear her voice. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, kicking his legs up onto the railing. Love really made things more difficult.

Josef had disappeared downstairs, to find some unsuspecting drunk to sip from. Mick wasn't expecting him back for a few hours. Bored and just a little lonely, Mick decided to take a trip to the gym that was a few floors down. That would keep him occupied for a while, and take his mind off that sinking feeling that had been bothering him all day. Somehow, he didn't believe Josef when he said that escaping the Hunters would be simple. And if that was true, it meant Beth, and everyone they cared about, were still in danger.


	5. Whatever It Takes

"Hurry up!!" Rhea whinged, leaning against the corridor wall. She stumbled, falling onto the opposite wall and giggling before sinking to the ground. "Whoa. I feel dizzy."

Beth rolled her eyes, turning her key in the lock. "Come on, Rhea," she said, pulling the little – and incredibly drunk – woman to her feet and into the apartment.

Rhea slumped sleepily onto Beth as they walked towards the spare room.

"I am never drinking alcohol again," she slurred, collapsing onto the spare bed with a sigh. Rhea curled up around a pillow, closing her eyes. Beth shook her head, laughing quietly as she left the room.

The clock read 2.00am, and exhaustion was beginning to set in. It had been an incredibly long night, although clearly Rhea had enjoyed herself. Beth entered her room, sliding out of her two-day old work clothes and into her comfortable old pyjamas. Reaching for her phone as she switched off her light and slipped into bed, Beth dialled message bank. Too late, she remembered that Mick wouldn't be calling, for her own safety. She hung up halfway through the message from her mother, putting her phone to the side and falling back against her pillows. She pulled the blankets up around her face and let the deep-seated tiredness take over. The last image to cross her mind before the unavoidable pull of sleep took her was that of Mick's smiling face – the one she was missing so much.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Beth said as Rhea stumbled out of bed at 11. Rhea scowled venomously at the bright look on Beth's face.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she muttered, throwing herself down on a chair and taking the offered piece of toast from Beth.

"I've already been in. I just came come to check on the drunk staying in my spare room," Beth shrugged, casually taking a sip of her glass of water.

"Not drunk. Defiantly hung over, though," Rhea pointed out, before groaning and grabbing her head. Beth laughed and grabbed her bag.

"I have to go back to work. Stay here if you like, I'll be back around five," Beth told Rhea as she went to leave.

"Beth?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"There is no way I am lugging all of this," she gestured to Beth's elaborately decorated apartment, "all the way across the city to my place."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Rhea."

Walking back into work, Beth was stopped by the receptionist.

"Hey, Beth, there's someone here to see you. He's a detective, he mentioned Mick." Alexis shrugged, oblivious to Beth's sudden stillness and widened eyes. Beth crept towards her desk, subtly glancing at the man seated by her computer. He looked casual, dressed in well-worn jeans and a bright blue shirt that offset his olive skin well. Thinking that even if he was a Hunter, there was little harm he could cause in the middle of the day in a bustling centre of curious reporters, Beth cautiously approached her desk.

"Hi. I'm Beth Turner." Beth said firmly, the confident reporter attitude securely in place. The man stood up gracefully, showing that he was a good foot taller than Beth.

"Hi. Sorry, I hope this isn't a problem. They sent me through. I'm Detective Angus Hadden," he explained, holding out his hand. Beth shook it; surprised to see the man was quite handsome. He had dark green eyes and long lashes, a straight, slim nose that was out classed by his full lips and strong jaw. White, straight teeth appeared when he smiled. Temporarily disarmed, Beth watched him for a moment, before coming to her senses.

"Take a seat," she said, waving to the chair at her desk before stealing one for herself from her neighbour's desk. She sat beside him and waited.

The Detective lent his elbows on his knees, knotting his hands together.

"Beth, I came here to ask you for some information. It's to help a case."

Beth smiled pleasantly. "Anything to help. Are you with the LAPD? I haven't seen you before."

He shrugged. "I just transferred. Now, I understand you have a personal relationship with Mick St. John?"

Beth's heart began to race, though she tried to look unconcerned.

"Mick? What do you want with that idiot?" _Forgive me honey_, she thought.

"Oh!" Detective Hadden actually seemed surprised. "I thought…"

"We just broke up," Beth explained. "Is Mick in trouble?"

"Maybe. We need to find him, though."

"I'm sorry, Detective, I have no idea where he is. I'm guessing you've already been to his apartment?" Beth lent back and crossed her legs.

"Yes. And his friends, Josef Kostan." The Detective pursed his lips. "Since I'm here, I was wondering… did you ever notice anything strange about Mick?"

Beth scoffed. "Where do I star? He's a PI, for crying out loud. They're not exactly the most regular bunch."

The dark haired man in front of her looked eager. "Anything in particular?"

Beth let out a dramatic sigh. "He was very secretive. Like, if we went back to his place, I was only allowed in certain rooms. And he never told me anything. He would disappear for hours, and when I would ask him about it, he'd just shrug it off. That's why we spilt up – I guess he didn't think he could trust me." Beth said, purposely not meeting Hadden's eyes. "So I'm sorry, Detective, but I cant tell you very much at all."

He smiled. "Call me Angus. And don't worry about it." He stood up. Beth followed as he walked out.

"Oh, Beth?"  
"Yes?" She replied as they reached the door.

"So I'm new in town," Angus said, smiling coyly at Beth, "and I have no idea about where the best places to eat are. I was wondering, if your not busy, would you like to take me some place for dinner? I'll pay!"

Beth felt her stomach sink. As a reporter with a nose for a good story, she desperately wanted to say yes. But she had promised Mick that she would stay out of this one, leaving it up him and Josef. She bit her lip, conflicted.

"What?" he asked. "It's OK if you don't want to, I don't mind." He flashed a grin again. Beth noticed that his smile always seemed false, never quite reaching his eyes.

Impulsively, Beth made up her mind. Curiosity was an occupational hazard when you are a reporter.

"No, I'd love to. I'll meet you out the front of Buzzwire at 6."

"Thanks," Angus said, shaking Beth's hand once more. "I look forward to it."

Beth watched him walk away and wondered if she had just made a huge mistake.

"Rhea? Yeah, I'm not going to be back for a while yet. Cook something at my place before you go home, if you like. I'll bring around some stuff in the morning."

"Beth… Why do I get the feeling you are doing something stupid?"

Beth didn't answer. "I'll see you later." She hung up the phone before Rhea had a chance to reply.

On her computer screen was the mugshot of George Summers she had asked Luke to send through. It was funny how he was a dead ringer for Detective Angus Hadden.

"Beth. Hi." Angus waited outside the building, leaning casually against a parking meter. He had changed into black pants and a dark blue shirt, with a suit jacket over the top. Beth suddenly felt underdressed, still wearing her regular work outfit of pants with a shirt and vest. Then she remembered that she was entertaining a vampire murderer, and the feeling passed.

"Angus. So I know of this place, a short walk from here, called Twilight. You up for it?" Beth asked, holding her handbag close in to her side.

Angus smiled courteously and followed Beth as she walked up the road.

Once they were seated in the blue themed and slightly dark restaurant, food ordered, Beth decided it was time to take advantage of the situation.

"So when you were asking about Mick before… Can you tell me why?" Beth asked, stirring her orange juice and looking up at the 'Detective'.

"I don't know… will it end up at a story on Buzzwire?" he asked, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forwards.

Beth copied the motion, resting her chin on her hand. "Call it a case of personal interest."

Angus looked at her quizzically.

"Wouldn't you be curious if a detective was asking you questions about your ex?"

"Fair enough," he conceded. "Alright. So Mick's been under a bit of suspicion for a while. He has… methods of getting things done that don't exactly fall under into legitimate zone."

Beth nodded. "Yeah, I can vouch for that. I don't understand how he does it."

"So I'm looking for him. A friendly warning – for now – to keep things a little more above the law." Angus shot her a piecing look. "Are you sure you don't know how to find him?"

Beth gave what she hoped was a derisive snort. "Mick? He only shows up when he thinks he can swoop in and save the day. I swear he just liked playing the hero."

Angus laughed. "Yeah, well I can understand why he would want to be your hero."

_You have no idea_, she thought. Beth gave a flattered smile, just as their meals arrived.

"Thanks."

After eating, Beth excused herself to go to the bathroom, and then stepped outside for a second to get some air. She felt a presence behind her, which became more alarming as hands clamped down on her waist. Beth let out a short scream, twisting around and bringing up her knee in a way that would collide with her assailants groin. However, the man had pushed her away just in time.

"Beth! It's me, Angus! I'm sorry, did I give you a fright?"

Beth stagged back, her mind and heart racing. Something wasn't adding up here. A theory began to form in her mind, one that she was willing to test out.

Beth let out a high-pitched laugh, clasping her hands to her chest. "You frightened the crap out of me!"

Beth hit him gently on the chest… right where the pockets on the inside of a suit jacket would be. Sure enough, she felt something long and hard.

"I've already paid. Come on, let's walk back to Buzzwire."

They began to walk in an easy silence. The night was slightly chilly, giving Beth a further chance to prove her idea. She shivered slightly; making sure that her arm brushed Angus.

"Oh, hey, are you cold? Here." He draped his jacket over her shoulders, but not before he pulled a slim, black object from his pocket. Unless someone had been watching him carefully, they never would have seen the movement.

Luckily, Beth was paying attention.

"Thanks," she smiled at him. Before long, they reached the car park of Buzzwire.

"I had a great time. Thank you, Angus." Beth handed him back his jacket. He lent in and kissed her on the cheek. Beth smiled and walked to her car. Before they got into their separate cars, Beth spoke up.

"Oh, and if you find out anything about Mick…"

"I'll let you know. Bye, Beth."

Beth sat in her car and watched him drive away, before pulling onto the road herself and heading in the complete opposite direction to her apartment.


End file.
